1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to air moving devices, such as fans and the like, and more particularly to an electric waving fan combining mechanical and electronic control mechanisms to produce a novel waving motion that imitates movements of the human hand and wrist to thereby provide cooling breezes.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventional electric fans typically comprise a housing supporting a motor and three or more revolving vanes connected to the main axle of the motor at a hub. When actuates, the motor causes rotation of the axle, and hence the vanes, at high speed to produce a wind.
Conventional electric fans have various drawbacks. First, such fans are not safe, and pose significant danger to small children who are drawn toward, and try to touch, the rotating vanes through the fan cage. Second, the wind produced by these fans are often too strong and unnatural. Third, because in such fans, the casing must protect and enclose the rotating vanes, the casings are not terribly aesthetically pleasing, and typically the casings are not harmonious in an elegant room. Finally, electric fans that are mounted on the walls, or suspended from ceilings, often have exposed vanes that revolve at high speed and pose grave danger to those in the near vicinity should they come into contact with the vanes.